kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holo Defense API
|category = Boss}} Holo Defense API (Holo Defence API in the British English version) is a boss in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is the boss of Resolution Road, but three of its four components also appear to fight Kirby in his Robobot Armor at various points throughout Stage 5 of Access Ark. Physical Appearance Holo Defense API is made up of four octahedrons surrounded by eight large and four small floating gray tablets, which spin around it. All four octahedrons have a bi-colored appearance; one is white and lime, one is red and purple, one is green and cyan, and the last is orange and yellow; these colors represent the boss each octahedron projects. In The True Arena and Meta Knightmare Returns, an upgraded version called Holo Defense API 2.0 appears. This version has black tablets with blue etchings and cross-shaped crystals, along with a few color changes; the first crystal's white faces are now purple and yellow faces are now gray, and the last crystal's amber faces are now silver. Attacks Holo Defense API mainly fights by summoning green, holographic versions of bosses from previous games in the Kirby series. Each boss is associated with one crystal—when it is destroyed, the corresponding crystal explodes, leaving only a wireframe of itself. All of the holographic bosses are weaker than their normal counterparts, although they compensate by attacking Kirby one after another. Holo-Kracko Summoned by the white and yellow crystal. Holo-Kracko's attacks and appearance are similar to Kracko's boss battle in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It shakes itself and drops a Waddle Doo into the arena, turns gray and unleashes a swirl of blue beams that spiral around itself for a short time, followed by swooping down to the opposite side. Other attacks include showering Kirby with rain, moving along the top of the screen while shooting electricity, and moving along the bottom of the screen. Holo-Kracko is the third and final Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Doomers Summoned by the purple and red crystal. Holo-Doomers look like the Sphere Doomers in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, specifically the Regular Doomer and Fire Doomer. They are fought in a similar manner to the dual Doomer fight from The Arena of said game, and attack by shooting fireballs or swooping at Kirby. They can use a dive to sweep across the stage, and they can fire orbs which travel in a straight line. The red ones can be swallowed for the Fire ability. The Holo-Doomers are the first Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Ice Dragon Summoned by the blue and teal crystal. Holo-Ice Dragon's attacks are similar to Ice Dragon's attacks in Kirby's Dream Land 2. However, he can now shoot three snowflakes as cutters. Holo-Ice Dragon is the second Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Coily Rattler When Holo-Ice Dragon falls, the Holo Defense API alters the background to reveal five large pillars. Next, the orange and amber crystal summons Holo-Coily Rattler, who acts similarly to his Kirby: Triple Deluxe counterpart. Unlike the other Holo-Bosses, he takes no damage unless an attack strikes his head, which appears blue. It fires three burning rocks from its mouth aimed at Kirby. These can be swallowed for the Spark ability. It can also do this move from the background. Then, it snakes its way across the stage, covering much of the ground with electric sparks. After that, it curls up into a ball and rolls across the stage. On the underside, it then turns around and rolls back onto the stage. Unlike its fellow Holo-Bosses, Holo-Coily Rattler is not refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Final Phase Once the four Holo-Bosses are defeated, the Holo Defense API attacks directly. Emitting constant sparks, it flies haphazardly about the stage, jumping between foreground and background in an unpredictable fashion. Whenever it passes the battlefield, it leaves a star which can be used against it; a single blow from any of Kirby's attacks will finish it off, similarly to the fights against Adeleine. After several passes, the API will pause on the battlefield, releasing a star from either side; this is the best opportunity to land the final blow. Once the API is defeated, it flies uncontrollably about the area, crashing into pillars, then explodes in a flashy manner. Kirby then does his victory dance and progresses onward to the next level. Meta Knightmare Returns Holo Defense API appears in its 2.0 form in Meta Knightmare Returns. The battles remain the same, but with increased attack power and speed. The "Holo" bosses appear in a purple tinge instead of green, and the bosses themselves have appearances based on their upgraded forms from previous games, with the exception of Ice Dragon, which had never previously had an upgraded form, so its appearance in this form is entirely new. Holo-Coily Rattler's head appears red. The crystals themselves are now stellated, rather than being simple octahedrons as before. KPR Holo-Kracko 2.0.jpg|Holo-Kracko 2.0 KPR Holo-Sphere Doomers.jpg|Holo-Sphere Doomers 2.0 KPR Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0.jpg|Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0 KPR Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0.jpg|Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 KPR_Holo_Defense_API_2.0_Attack.jpg|Holo Defense API 2.0 flies about. Related Quotes Trivia *Holo Defense API closely resembles Pix, the boss of Rock Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Both are technological bosses resembling multiple floating crystals, which shatter and leave only their wire frames after being defeated. In addition, they are also the second bosses to be fought in both games overall. **This is because, after Susie's disappearance, President Haltmann gained access to numerous worlds to travel to, allowing him to collect the data (presumably from Rock Star).Miiverse *The boss fight against the Holo Defense API is very similar to the boss fight against Adeleine in Kirby's Dream Land 3: both summon four bosses from previous games and take one hit to defeat after all of the summoned bosses are dispatched. They also share Kracko and Ice Dragon as summoned bosses. *The VS. Boss text for the Holo-Doomers refers to the original Sphere Doomers as red and blue, when the regular Sphere Doomer is actually colored purple. *The color changes on Holo Defense API's crystals for Holo-Kracko 2.0 and Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 match their primary color from their upgraded forms. *The Holo-Bosses summoned by Holo Defense API 2.0 are altered to resemble their upgraded counterparts from previous appearances: **Holo-Kracko 2.0 resembles Kracko's Revenge from Kirby Super Star Ultra. **Holo-Doomers 2.0 resembles the Sphere Doomers EX from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 resembles Coily Rattler DX from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ***Ice Dragon is the only exception, due to the lack of an upgraded form in Kirby's Dream Land 2, and thus receives an all-new appearance. Gallery KPR Holo Defense API Returns.jpg|Holo Defense API reappears in Access Ark. KPR Holo Defense API 2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) Models Holo defense api 2.0 DAPcd-JUMAE4Bn .png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) KPR_Holo_Kracko.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Kracko) KPR_Holo_Kracko_Ex.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Kracko 2.0) KPR_Holo_Ice_Dragon.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon) KPR_Holo_Ice_Dragon_Ex.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0) References Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Characters Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Mechanical Enemies